No Second Chances
by Snekarmyz
Summary: Reese, also known as Jack, is about to go for get biggest bounty yet, but things don't go as planned. Soon she finds herself faced with a new chance at life. But she might not want to take it.
1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of rules in the world. Laws, household rules, social rules. Written, unspoken forced, they are there to keep people in line. Anyone who breaks these rules are identified as criminals. Outcasts. Crazy. Just bad people in general. Some of these rule-breakers had good reasons, others just wanted to watch chaos unfold. And some of these non-law-abiding citizens were too dangerous for whoever wanted them dead. This is where Reese came in.

Reese was a mercenary that went after the most dangerous of criminals. Even though she broke more than a few laws herself, the way she saw it is that someone had to be at the top of the food chain. Besides, most of these punks were too sly for people to catch. When they did show themselves, they were good enough fighters to kill anyone in their way. And her latest target was no exception.

Jesse McCree. Outlaw. Wanted for theft, murder, and about a million other things. He's avoided capture thus far and continued to cause problems across the country. Reese had been tracking his movements for months. So far there was no pattern to his movement. All she could do was wait to cross paths with him. After researching him a bit more she got into his history as one of the members of the Deadlock gang. There was a gap of time where she could find nothing at all on him, but he resurfaced after the explosion at the Swiss headquarters of Overwatch. Having no other leads, Reese started tracking the Deadlock gang. Which led her right to the target.

As soon as the shooting started Reese retreated. Something she had learned from being in a few firefights herself, everyone's senses were heightened. The last thing she needed was someone noticing her. There was lots of yelling and even an explosion at one point. Through all this Reese remained in the same place. She waited until the noise stopped and everything calmed down. Then the payload the Deadlocks had rode in moved by with them on it. This guy was good. Huge omnic and at least five, maybe more, gun wielding gang members tied and shipped off. But still no McCree. At least no one else was there now. Reese slid her sniper rifle off her back and used a tunnel in the rocks to creep around and survey the scene. Immediately she ducked back into the dark shaft. There was an omnic with him. McCree had hopped onto a bike, and it didn't look like it was going with him, but still. If the robot saw her, she was a goner. It's not like she exactly blended in either.

While everyone around her had fair light skin, Reese's was black. At least where it wasn't covered in ink. Every scar she'd ever gotten was marked with bright colors. She had wings on her back and feathers running down her left arm. Her wild black pigtails was dyed a cream color at the tips, and she sported an array of different colors. Red boots, teal jeans, black jean jacket. Her sleeveless tank top was a mess of colors that looked like several different people did graffiti on it. Which is what happened. The same was also true for the headphones she donned around her neck. You couldn't even see any of her tattoos She wore fingerless gloves with little metal spikes on them. There were practical reasons to them, but mostly she just liked them. A belt with five pockets on one side sat on her waist, filled with tools. Of course, her look wasn't complete without her sunglasses. Reese didn't like wearing them because they somewhat blocked what she could see from her hazel eyes, but when it was super sunny like it was right now, she needed to be able to see.

As the cowboy rode past Reese quickly grabbed a colored tracker and shot it at him. She then cursed under her breath. While the tracker was hidden, it was loosely attached to his serape. It would definitely fall off quickly. Hopefully the cowboy wouldn't go too far. There was no way she was going to lose a bounty this valuable.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days Reese decided to catch her bounty. The hard thing about catching this particular treasure was that he had to live. She much preferred when she could take a shot and just have to prove that the target was dead. Fighting up close was such a hassle. Luckily for her, McCree apparently loved to drink. Drunk people could be real uncoordinated assholes. And if a certain cowboy got knocked unconscious because of that, well oh no, wouldn't that be terrible. A smile fluttered over her lips as she walked over to her motorcycle. She had time to kill, which meant throwing something up. A secret compartment opened to a ton of spray cans held in several neat bundles with rope and one other special thing. As much as Reese wanted to do something big, she couldn't attract any attention to herself. She grabbed one and went off to the closest alleyway she could find. Then it was work time.

When the sun went down Reese finally decided to check her targets position. A bar across town. She'd have to ride over. Sighing she looked back at her work. Art in a frame is like a bird in a cage. It was one of her favorite phrases. The simple phrase had turned into a swirling explosion of color. It was beautiful and wild. But there was no time to admire art now.

One quick rid later she was at the bar where her target was drinking. Bracing herself she walked to the outside window to spy on the target. Reese didn't even get comfortable before it started.

"Hey hot stuff," a random guy that had wandered outside said. Reese ignored him and sat down to try to scope out the bar, but he was persistent. "Why don't you come with me and I can show you a good time?" he slurred. She continued to ignore him. Guys like this were always at bar. If you ignored them long enough they usually left. Still he couldn't take a hint. Reese saw the outlaw and started to move only for a hand to slam down on the wall next to her. "Where do you think you're going sweetie," he said menacingly, "I wasn't done talking to you". Reese debated what she was about to do. She really didn't want to attract attention to herself. But just one guy wouldn't be too bad, right? Coming to a conclusion, she turned to her new friend.

"It seems to me," she purred, "that you were just leaving". She looked him in the eye. He flew into a rage and grabbed her arm.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THINKING YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" he roared. Reese sighed. So much for keeping a low profile. So, she grabbed the guy be the front of the shirt and punched him square in the jaw.

Reese walked over to the unconscious body. There were some scratch marks from her glove, but otherwise he was fine. She was going have to find another opportunity to grab her prize though. The tracker was holding strong, maybe it would hold out until they got somewhere else. For now, she wanted to go throw up some more art

About two weeks later Reese found herself in Gibraltar. Why, she didn't know, but her bounty went there. And it looked like she was about to get it finally get him. There was an abandoned watchpoint that he seemed keen on visiting. It was far out in nature enough to get him down and out quickly. Unfortunately, that isn't what happened. He was far out and got off his bike, forcing Reese to do the same. She didn't want to be heard. Getting off, she set out on foot. Eventually she found good high ground. It seemed like he was talking to someone, but Reese couldn't see who. Without warning something slammed into her back. Reese rolled on the ground to see what hit her, but nothing was there. After getting up she was knocked down and that's when she grabbed her gun. A few shots and there was a woman in front of her with a bullet in the leg. Then the woman started going in reverse like a movie rewinding.

"What the fuck?!" Reese yelled. The woman now had no bullet in her leg. As much as she hated wasting ammo, Reese didn't see much of an option. She shot wildly until the woman went down again then to try to survey the situation below. It was too much to hope that the noise wouldn't attract any attention. Now a man showed up with the target. In no time flat she was on the ground. The target walked over to the strange woman and picked her up bridal style. Reese tried to use this to her advantage, but luck just didn't agree with her. Even though there was one less man to pin her down, she was stuck. She still wriggled around though. If she could just remotely open her bike. Then her surprise could come out and maybe level the playing field. She felt a click in her front pouch and then completely focused on trying to get free.

"Quit moving around so much," said a coarse voice from above her. Whoever was pinning her down got a lot more rough until he grabbed her from the ground and threw her against a rock. Reese sat there dazed, the wind knocked out of her.

"Take it easy there," the Target said to him. He peered at Reese's face and said, "You're just a kid!"

As soon as she could breathe again Reese smiled pleasantly. "Maybe, maybe not. Didn't anyone ever tell you looks can be deceiving?" Before the cowboy could respond, the new guy, who Reese could now see must've been an old man, grunted in pain. Soon enough a ferret was darting all over the place. He bit anything he could reach until Reese whistled for him. "Good boy Jet!" she said before lifting him to her shoulders and sprinting away.

Reese was almost to her bike when she got tackled to the ground. Her first instinct was to catch Jet, resulting in smacking her head painfully on the rocky ground. Then the furry bundle was taken from her hands. She pushed herself up to see another new person. Or at least she assumed it was a person. They were fully covered in metal, meaning Jet couldn't bite his way out. But it could have been an omnic. Reese's head hurt too much to really think about it much. She desperately wanted to just pass out now, but that would be showing weakness. Which is the last thing she was about to do while surrounded by enemies. Yet she didn't argue when she was slung over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The woman that had been pushing Reese around showed up out of nowhere.

"Whaaa-," Reese mumbled. Hadn't she shot her? All of a sudden Reese decided that there was no way she was going anywhere with any of these people. Even if she desperately wanted to just go to sleep. She started to wriggle in the stranger's arms, trying to work her way out. It was not at all working. So clearly the only option was to bite him. She didn't do much due to his leather jacket (Which honestly she would have found strange due to the heat, but she was wearing a jean jacket so…), but it was enough to get him to drop her. She rolled on the ground and got up. She was a bit wobbly on her feet, but well enough. Reese heard spurs but kept going to her bike. Which was now blocked off by the woman and the maybe omnic holding her ferret. She couldn't go back to where she just come from. So, she dodged to the side. Right into the cowboy.

He grabbed both her arms in his metal one. "Whoa there!" he said with a smirk.

Reese sighed, "Well shit". She was one hundred percent stuck. The only thing holding her back was behind her, meaning she couldn't really fight him. That didn't stop her from trying.

"Christ, you don't quit do you" he said. He looked around and spotted the compartment that had popped open to let Jet out. The one that also had her spray cans. "Hey Lena," he said, "Can you grab the rope around the spray cans for me?".

"Sure thing love," she replied. She ran over Reese's bike and unwound the rope from around the cans. Then she brought them over to the cowboy, who proceeded to bind Reese's hands. When he saw the spikes on her gloves he slid them off revealing part of her feather. He didn't say anything, but Reese didn't like having it out without her wanting it to be. She usually kept it hidden nowadays.

The newcomer holding Jet put him in the compartment and closed it. Reese was still struggling and tried to bite the cowboy again. He took another piece of rope and gagged her with it so she couldn't keep the biting up. As he dragged her away from the rest of the group he said, "Lena, take this one's bike back to base, I'll give her a ride". The woman went to Reese's bike and drove away. After a long time of struggling and being dragged around Reese was plopped on the back of the bike. She knew she was beat. There was no way out of this. And now that her adrenaline rush had slowed down, her head was pounding. As soon as the bike started she began to drift off. She'd figure our escaping later.


	3. Chapter 3

Reese woke up in very unfamiliar surroundings. It was probably a cell. She didn't see the inside of one very often though. Money could solve a lot of problems. Sadly, his didn't look like one of them. The target was the only one there. But even if she lost the physical fight, there was still a mental one. Break him down and escape. She had trained for this type of situation. She was unbound and could move freely. She could escape.

She got up and looked around. Not much to climb on. There was a bed and that was about it. The pipes on the ceiling were too thin to hang from.

The target was the first one to speak. "So, what's yer name?". It was a weird question to start with. Reese was sure they'd start with what was she doing out there or why was she following the cowboy. Unsure of what he was getting at she stared at him for a bit.

"My friends call me Macaw," she finally replied. After seeing his confused face, she added, "It's because of all the colors and art and stuff. The name kind of stuck, trust me I've tried getting rid of it". The cowboy nodded.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, "The name's Jesse McCree". He looked her in the eye and smirked. "But you already knew that didn't you?".

Reese nodded. The faster she got this interrogation over with the faster she'd be left alone. She still had her jacket with her. She'd be able to escape. Grab Jet and go back to New York City. Her rank would suffer a bit, but at least there wouldn't be severe repercussions.

"You ain't gonna be left alone," he said with that annoying southern drawl. It was as if he had read her mind. "You can either stay locked up in here until we can find a way to properly turn you over to the authorities," he took on a more serious stance and looked her in the eye, "Or you can cooperate and maybe, just maybe, I can swing it so you don't end up in the slammer."

"Well when you put it that way, it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice," Reese replied. She peered at him. But why? Why not just send me off to jail?. She started pacing around her cell. What was his angle? What did he want? There had to be more than just giving second chances. You don't get a second chance. Ever. Not here. Not in New York. Not anywhere. She couldn't be allowed to be tricked. Her rank was already going to be damaged. If she got any further in trouble she'd Have to start from square one. Was the room getting smaller? She needed to get out of here.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. All she needed to do was add a condition to get him out of here. That should give her enough time they were alone, and for all the weaponry these strangers had taken, they missed the lockpicking kit and the knife she had hidden in her sleeves.

"I want my ferret. That's it. Then I guess I can cooperate or whatever". The cowboy nodded, but not toward her. It was more to the side. Apparently the maybe omnic was sitting out of view. So much for that escape plan. The only thing left to do was gain their trust and run away later. This was probably more dangerous than trying to fight her way out. Going this route would give her a chance to get attached. The last time that happened… well the memory wasn't to pleasant. She had gone far down in the ranks that day.

The thought occurred to Reese that she should collect some information if she was to get out of this mess. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "I get the impression that for some reason, some of you friends don't like me" she said casually.

Her chaperone was quick to reassure her. "Naw, Genji ain't one to hold grudges much. I mean, his brother is the reason he became what he is today, and Genji forgave him. Besides, having a robotic limb or two ain't that bad". He held up his own metal arm as if it were proof. Reese had never seen someone fully covered in cybernetics before, so she had o idea why McCree's friend did, but to each their own.

"Are you sure about that McCree?" the cyborg said. He was holding Jet in one hand, who was still completely feral. The cowboy chuckled and opened Reese's door, not even bothering to watch her. She could have bolted. She'd miss Jet, but at least she'd be free. And for some unfathomable reason, she stayed.

She took her now chattering companion from the cyborg-Genji, she reminded herself- and put him on her shoulder. Then she followed the two men through a series of hallways and outside. Reese didn't like how quiet Genji could be. She only used to noise. Even when she could have peace and quiet- which wasn't often- she'd start playing music. Silence made her uncomfortable.

After maybe five minutes they reached their destination. A lab, with tons of people in it. Fantastic. On top of the two other people responsible for getting her caught in this mess, there was an old lady, a blonde in a lab coat, some really short dude, and a huge man with a scar on his eye(He reminded her of a polar bear) a gorilla, and two omnics. Not her idea of a fun time.

"Everyone," McCree said, "meet our newest-"

"Problem?" the guy in the mask said. Reese would have to remember that he wasn't super friendly. That could lead to complications later.

McCree scowled at him. "You said you'd play nice" he reminded him. Then the cowboy turned to everyone else. "Anyway, she says she goes by Macaw. A little crazy, but I think it'll work fer now". After the nods of agreement, the masked guy piped up again.

"How do we know she isn't a spy working for Talon? We have enough problems on our hands and I'm not going to just let her waltz in and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Reese cut him off. "One, the gang I work for doesn't even have a name, let alone one like Talon. Two, even if I did take a job from these weirdos, I would never know. I'm just the person that pulls the trigger". That seemed to shut him up, at least for now.

The room was starting to get uncomfortable. Everyone seemed restrained enough, but that Didn't ease Reese's nerves. Finally, they got around to introductions. After putting every face with a name, Reese was hoping she could go, but it seemed her former target still had people for her to meet.

He asked the masked guy (Who went by 76) "Where's Genji's brother?". Reese could feel the glare thrown at the cowboy and winced in sympathy. No, she berated herself, he is not on your side.

"We aren't introducing two loose ends McCree" he said harshly. McCree nodded and grabbed Reese (With his metal arm she noted) and led her down a hall. Eventually they came to a room. It had a bunk bed set into a wall, a desk and a window. Wait. Window. Yes! There was her escape. Reese had gained some major climbing skill in NYC, so climbing around the cliffs would be easy. These guys were idiots. She could escape right now. She picked up Jet and pressed a button under his chin. He folded into himself until he was a small square that could fit on the tip of her thumb.

"The surprises just keep on coming with ya, don't they" McCree said from the doorway. Reese jumped. She had forgotten he was there.

"You have no idea" she said. She got to work on opening the window. Unfortunately, there was no escape from conversation.

"Watchya doin there sweetheart?" McCree asked.

"Just letting some fresh air in. And don't call me sweetheart."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen"

"What the hell are ya out here fer then!"

The window popped open. Reese tucked the square into her pocket. She turned around and smiled like she had just one the lottery. "That is none of your business". Then she jumped out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to escape an abandoned watchpoint when there were a bunch of people trying to stop you from doing just that was hard. Trying to escape a cyborg ninja who was one of those people and a crazy good climber was even harder. And trying to do all this while trying to think of an excuse for your boss on why the mission went so, so very wrong is basically impossible. Reese managed to do none of these things. Genji caught up to her quickly, making it clear she wouldn't be climbing away from her problems like she usually does. Unfortunately for him, the first thing he grabbed was the back of her jacket, and they weren't too far above the water. All those years of gymnastics really paid off. She wriggled out of her jacket and backflipped over the cyborg, just out of his grasp. It was probably close to a forty-foot drop into the water, so if she hit it wrong, she was dead meat. But doable.

As her jacket slipped off Reese was painfully aware of her tattoos showing. She hadn't had them out in so long. And she would have preferred to keep it that way. These weren't her choice, but she wasn't going to get rid of them either. They reminded her of why she was where she was. That there was no turning back.

A little glint caught her eye and she saw the square that was Jet fall into the water. Damn. That had taken so long to program. This had better be worth it. Reese was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the other person on the cliffs. That is, until he caught her. She was dropped roughly on a ledge laying down. She tried getting up to at least see who the fuck else would be out here, but clearly just insured she would stay trapped didn't think that was important.

"You must either be out of your mind," he said, "Or very desperate to escape if you are willing to pull off a stunt like that".

Reese grunted. "Yeah, well if you don't mind, I have places to be, so if I could just sit up, see your face so that I know to slap you if I ever see you again, and get back to NYC that would be great".

"You aren't going to do any of that. My brother's friends might not trust me enough for us to be formally introduced, but I assure you, I will not betray him again". Again. Well that's interesting. What happened the first time Reese thought. She closed her eyes, a sudden wave of exhaustion flowing over her.

Genji had scaled down the wall, and just now was reaching Reese and whoever stopped her. "Hanzo, at least let her sit up."

"She won't be awake much longer," he replied. "I made sure your friend over there had a clean shot". Looking to the side Reese spotted the old lady holding a gun. But she wasn't hurt? A realization crossed her mind when she saw a dart in her arm.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit" she said. This was a sleep dart. Then it was lights out.

"Wake up!". Reese's head jerked to one side, and she jolted awake.

"First of all, fuck all y'all and go burn in hell, second of all where is my jacket, third of all why the fuck can't I move?". After Reese calmed down, she examined her surroundings. Looked like she was in some sort of medical bay. Her hands were tied behind her, and she was sitting down with her legs joining the chairs via rope. This was not New York. "Where…?" she mumbled before the memories came back to her. 76. McCree. Genji and his brother… Hanzo. The blonde, Dr. Angela Ziegler, was there as well, probably not for a good reason. "Well shit".

"Listen up punk cause I'm only gonna say this once. I'm tired of playing nice, so we're doing this my way now. You're going to tell us what we want to know. No bullshit. If you don't feel like cooperating, we'll just beat it out of you. Got all that?". 76 glowered at her. Reese suddenly had a very strong feeling that this guy was going to get what he wanted. Still, she wasn't one to go down without a fight. "First things first, what is your real name?".

Reese was not giving up something that important. Names had power. Looking him dead in the eye she said, "Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santisima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso". That little stunt earned her a punch to the face. It was still hilarious though. After she got over a fit of giggling she straightened herself up. "Bitch I ain't telling you my name for any reason. Do your worst, it's just another scar." She nodded down to her now visible tattoos, although she wasn't too happy that they were showing. The hits kept on coming, and Reese laughed through it all. This really was useless. They weren't getting anywhere.

While She was being uselessly interrogated Reese was checking the ropes around her arms for slack. And… bingo! There it was. She just kept talking and taking hits until her hands were free. Everyone was surprised about her just sitting there and letting herself get beat to shit. They were a lot more surprised when she hit back.

She stretched out her arms before feeling around in her boot. After a bit of digging around she felt the nearly nonexistent zipper that opened to a secret pouch that held extra knives. She cut herself free from the rest of the rope and got up.

"Ok bitches, where's my jacket?". If anyone was going to stop her, they would've tried already. Which meant either they saw her as a threat, or that they were going to take her by surprise. If it was the second option she wanted another knife. She wasn't waiting to find out.

She grabbed the doctor, who while she looked really sweet, was clearly the weakest link. Reese put the knife up to her throat. "Anyone gets to close, and you'll suddenly be down a man." She looked at the petrified doctor and muttered, "Or woman." Shaking her head Reese stared at everyone in the room. They didn't seem too worried, which means they saw through her bluff. God damnit. She only had three knives left. Better make them count.


	5. AN

I'm moving to Wattpad. This story will be coming over, only not complete trash. my other story will also be there, so check them both out. My user name will be OOCFFSW, so check me out :p


End file.
